lips of an angel
by More Than That
Summary: songfic based on "lips of an angel" by hinder... hope you like it 100% robstar


**An: well here's my Christmas presents, I tought I would make it guys for you because of how long I've been spending in updating.**

**Well Merry Christmas and happy new year! (crazy :S I sound like a Christmas card)**

**Disclamier: I do not own the teen Titans or the song Lips of an angel by hinder.**

**Hope you like it! **

**XOXO**

Ring ring!

The guy with ebony hair and sapphire eyes answered the pone as he went to sit in his room-couch.

-hey Hun! What's up? Sorry if I whisper but it's kind of late and she is in the next room so it's hard.- he said and sighed.

"_Honey why you calling me _

_So late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now"_

Sobs were heard in the other line.

-kor? You alright? Why are you crying?-

-Dick… I … you… he- she sighed calming herself- Richard.

"_and honey why you crying_

_is everything ok?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be to loud…"_

-yes? Kory, what's up? Did you guys fight or something?- he said worry in his voice.

-yeah… but it's not that, it's, I heard the news Richard- she said sadly. This put him nervous.

-what news?- he asked; nerves reflected in his voice.

- you know exactly what news- She said now yelling.

And of course he did, he knew since she told him she had heard them.

The news, that news, his engagement.

-Honey please calm down, don't shout, I told you she isn't that far from me to not hear us.-

Now it was his turn to sigh.

"_Well my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on…"_

-Star…-

-Robin- he smiled at the mention of his old name.

"_is really good to hear your voice_

_saying my name_

_it sounds so sweet _

_coming from the lips of an angel _

_hearing those words it makes me weak_

_and I never wanna say goodbye,_

_but girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_with the lips of an angel."_

-look I don't have much time so…- he said thinking on how much more time his "fiancé" was going to be finishing preparing herself for their date that night.

-So you are evading the subject- she said stubbornly.

-It's not that, just…ugh…-he sighed frustrated- this is harder than I thought-he muttered to himself.

-Bet it is-

-Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…-

-just leave it there… she doesn't know you're talking to me, does she? I guess you have to go then-

-No she doesn't, does he?-

-You know how he is, if he knew I would have problems.-

-I don't get why you are still with him-

-I don't get why you are going to marry her-

"_it's funny that you're calling me… tonight_

_And yes I dream of you too, _

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue…"_

They both stood silent.

-I'm glad you call anyway- he said not wanting to say goodbye.

-I'm glad you pick up- she said angrily; she had called him many times, and this was the first time he answered.

-Look I don't want to fight or any , I just… I just want to hear your voice in anything but an argument-

-Richard I love you- suddenly that went out, making him smile again.

"_Well my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words _

_It makes me weak"_

-Richard I have to go, he's here- she said sadly.

-No don't- he answers, not wanting to let her go.

-She may be waiting for you to-

-She can wait-

-I don't think HE can- this makes him frown.

-I´m sorry Richard-

-What for?-

-I don't think we´ll see or talk again after this-

-what? Why? Because of my engagement?- he said frustrated.

-no, I didn't just call because of that, I call to say goodbye; me and Xaviour are going to Italy,

In an hour and we aren't planning on coming back-

-what? No, you can't just leave me here, you can't-

-look I'm sorry but it's better off this way-

-how so? Don't you get that I can't leave without you?-

-then why are you doing this?-

-doing what?-

-Hurting me? I can't stand it more Richard, I can't!-

-but you have to, for me, for us, please, stay-

-And what? See you make your life with that girl?- she said sobbing.

-it's better that don't see you at all! It's better YOU breaking my heart in pieces every time HE hugs you or kisses you than don't see you at all!-

-but it's not better YOU breaking MY heart saying you love me, saying you miss me, you wish I was she and all of that and then going and telling her that you want to marry her!-

- You don't get it, I don't want you to be far from me!-

-I'm sorry Richard but this is a goodbye, and nothing will change my mind- she said decided.

-Can I see you a last time so?- ha said sadly.

-No, he doesn't know I'm still friends with you, and he knowing won't help much you know?- she said sadly.

-I love you-he said while a tear escaped his right eye and felt down his cheek.

-I love you too.- she said, more tears falling down silently.

- this can't be a goodbye- he said.

"_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel"_

-I'm sorry but it is-

-Why?-

-because, you don't know how it hurts me to see in al the news about you both, it's frustrating, painful really painful-

-I'm sorry.-

-Why?-

-I let this went really far and now I know that you are the one that I want to be with; I know you never leave my heart, and I'm sure I never leave yours-

-What makes you think that?-

-Your call, you shouldn't have call if you didn't care anymore about _us__**- **_he said

-You're right, but anyway is too late to have just figured out all of that; actually you surprise me Boy Wonder! But well I gotta go now. Goodbye Robin, _my robin.-_ and she hung up

"_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words _

_It makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel"_

He closed the phone.

Someone knocked at the door.

-Richard, love are you ready.- of course he was ready. He had decided and nothing was going to stop him.

-Of course- and with that he rushed out the room, past his fiancé and went inside the car.

-RICHARD WHERE ARE YOU GOING?-

-to Italy- and he drove to the airport.

"_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…"_

_In the airplane…_

The guy with ebony hair and sapphire eyes took out his phone, he searched through the contacts till he found the picture of a beautiful girl with emerald eyes and hair as fire.

He kept staring at it for a long moment.

-I'll wait for you Kory, 'till the end of my days, and I'll go with you Kory; to the end of the world. My star, my shining star; my starfire.- the guy thought for himself.

"_honey why you calling me_

_So late?"_

**Xoxo**

**Well that's it.**

**For the ones that are questioning themselves:**

**Robin or Richard isn't ion the same plane that Star or Kory.**

**I didn't put his fiancé's name because I thought it was better that way.**

**Richard and Kory, both are going to Italy but in different hour and in different plane.**

**I think that's it.**

**Well hope you liked it and **

**Bye,**

**mar **


End file.
